


Date Night

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [12]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Claire want Murtagh to care of the children for a bit, but Murtagh has other plans.





	Date Night

Jamie could feel Claire’s exhaustion with just one look at her, clumsily trying to leave her bag on the hooks beside the door. Being an accomplished surgeon and a mother for three highly energetic under 6 children was sometimes draining and she sent a look to her husband meaning how much she needed a break, a long bath and some time alone cuddling with Jamie.

Luckily, they had a handy solution for moments like that. Right down their flat lived Murtagh, Jamie and the girls’ godfather. She loved the Fraser sisters to pieces and always enjoyed have them for dinner and sleep, the girls being thrilled as it used to mean stay up until late and food their mother wouldn’t approve of.

‘A gostidh, are ye here?’ Jamie said as he let himself in with the extra set of keys they kept for emergencies.

'What do ye want lad?’ Murtagh’s voice came from the bedroom, was he also humming, Jamie thought.

'Can ye have the lasses down for dinner?’ Jamie asked, 'Claire and I would want some alone time.’

'Not today lad,’ said Murtagh coming out the bedroom. Jamie snorted at side of his godfather wearing a smart pinstripe suit, hair combed, beard trimmed and a bowtie the size of a monarch butterfly. 'I’ve plans.’

'Where are ye goin’ so posh up?’ Jamie asked, still trying to control his laugh.

'I’ve tickets for the opera,’ Murtagh said, checking they were still there on his coat’s pocket, 'La Boheme.’

'Since when ye like opera?’ Jamie asked.

'Did ye ken Suzette, the new teacher at Faith’s school?’

'Aye, the French one.’

'We’ve become quite friends with each other.’ Murtagh explained 'She told me she wanted to go to La Boheme but she hadna anyone to go with, so I offered myself to accompany her.’

'Are ye goin’ for a date?’ Jamie asked 'an actual date?’

'Ye can call it so, if ye want.’ Someone knocked on the door. Murtagh went to let Suzette in. 'Och, ye look really bonnie tonight Suzette.’

'Mercy beaucoup Moo-Moo.’ She told him after a couple of chaste cheek kisses, Murtagh sending a look to Jamie about what he’d do if he laughed at Suzette’s nickname for him. 'You also look really, beau, handsome.’

'I think ye’ve met my godson, Jamie.’ Murtagh told Suzette.

'Faith’s père.’ Suzette said 'I’ve seen you around the school.’

“Tis time to go.’ Murtagh said 'I’d take care of the lasses on another ocassion.’

'Dinna fash for that.’ Jamie said as they left 'Enjoy the opera.’

'Wait, did you just said Murtagh, date and opera all on the same phrase?’ Claire laughed at Jamie as he told her.

'Aye, I did.’

'Our Murtagh?’ Jamie nodded to Claire. 'I can’t believe that old grump went on a date, and to the opera, no less.’

'And ye should have seen him’ Jamie added 'smitten like a cat.’

'I hope he’s finally found someone who makes him happy.’

'Aye, me too.’


End file.
